Za Kiba no Ran Kumo – The Fang of the Wild Spider
by Silverscale
Summary: In the darkness of the Underdark in the middle of the Dark River a lone island covered with springs lies. On the island lives a being of great power that even the boatman, Cavallas, fears. Ranma½-NWN. Rated T for language.


Za Kiba no Ran Kumo – The Fang of the Wild Spider

By Silverscale

Crossovers: Ranma½, Forgotten Realms, Neverwinter Nights.

Matchups: Rankumo/OC/Kasumi.

Disclaimer: I do not own Ranma½, Forgotten Realms or Neverwinter Nights. I only own my own characters and my own ideas.

Translations:

Za - the

Kiba - fang, tusk

No - possessive particle, of

Ran, kaosu – chaos, wild

Kumo – spider, cloud

Kumojin – spider people, spider man, spider person

Ma, uma – horse, demon

Hebi – snake, serpent

Tsume - fingernail toenail, claw, talon, hoof

A-su – ground (electrical)

Yochi - foresight

Uindo, kaze - wind

Faia - fire

Hinote – flames, blaze, fire

Gogyou – the five elements (Fire, Water, Wood, Wind, Earth)

Ookami, urufu - wolf

Tora - tiger

Neko - cat

Kurohyou - panther

Erufu - elf

Sennyo – fairy, nymph

Shachi - orc

Kobito - dwarf

Da-ku - dark

Da-kuerufu – dark elf, drow

Hyu-man - human

Ki - spirit

Chi – earth

Awai – light, faint, pale, fleeting

Ebisu – the god of wealth

Banjin – savage

Yabanjin - barbarian

Awaishukun - pale master, pale lord, necromancer

Uiza-do - wizard

Ribingu - living

Deddo - dead

Ribingudeddo – living dead, undead

Shinrin - forest, woods

Shinrinjin – forest man, forest people, forest person, druid

Ninja, shinobi – ninja, shadowdancer

Shinobi – stealing (into), spy, sneak thief, ninja, shadowdancer

Samurai, musha - warrior, samurai

Faita- - fighter

Sure-bu - slave

Reinja-, renja-, re-nja- - ranger

Ite - archer, shooter, bowman

Bannin - guard, watchman

Monku - monk

Pateren – priest, cleric

Kami-sama – god, Great Spirit, spirit lord

Kami - god

Musha no (za) Kami(s), Samurai no (za) Kami(s) – Warrior of (the) God(s), Samurai of (the) God(s), paladin

Da-kubannin – dark guard, dark watchman

Yokoshima – wicked (an), evil

Monto – follower, believer

Monto no za Yokoshima Kami(s) – Follower of the Wicked/Evil God(s), Believer of the Wicked/Evil God(s), blackguard(s)

Houto - way, means

Waza - art, technique

Konbatto - combat

Za Houto no Konbatto, za Houto no za Waza – the Way of Combat, the Way of the Art, martial arts

Monto no za Waza, Monto no Konbatto – Follower/Believer of the Art, Follower/Believer of Combat, martial artist

Konsutorakuto - construct

Youso - element

Fuuun - elements

Yousojin – element man, element person, element people, elemental, elementals

Koumori - bat

Oni - ogre, demon, it (i.e., in a game of tag)

Jaianto - giant

Obake - goblin

Henge - bugbear

Youjutsusha – magician, sorceress sorcerer

Majo - witch

Geinin - bard, actor, performer, player

Fenikkusu - phoenix

Chenja- - changer, shifter

Bukishukun - weapon master

Buki - weapon

Kyuoushu - assassin

Kyokugaisha - outsider

Sho-to - short

Sho-tojin – short people, short man, short person, halfling, halflings

Gin - silver

Kuraitoru - scale

Mugoi - cruel, atrocious, merciless, inhuman, brutal

Hidoi - cruel, awful, severe, very bad, serious, terrible

Aisu - ice

Raikou - lightning

Suto-mu - storm

Harike-n - hurricane

Torune-do - tornado

Taifuu - typhoon

Teikiatsu- cyclone

Gufuu - hurricane, typhoon, tornado

Uxe-bu - wave

Bachi – curse, punishment

Kakyaku – legs

Kyakubu – leg

Ryu, Tatsu - Dragon

Yami – darkness, the dark

Kikku – kick

Yattsu – eight

Oujou – royal castle

Yama, berugu, maunten - mountain

Shikyo – death

Sen - thousand

Jin – people, person, man

Dochirasama – who are you?

Umi – sea, beach

Unabara – ocean, sea, the deep

Watatsumi - sea

Taka – falcon, hawk

I-guru - eagle

Washi – Japanese paper

Sufinkusu - sphinx

Tokage - lizard

Ibuki - breath

Kage - shadow, shade, other side

Shima – island

Sutoraipu - stripe

Rando - land

Fantomu - phantom

A/N: If any of the translations are wrong then complain on this website, it was there I found the translations, http/ I have translated some words myself so there's a big chance that I have made a lot of faults.

(Author's Note)

/Thinking/

"Common"

"_Drowish"_

"_Elvish"_

"**Orcish"**

"_**Dwarven Tongue"**_

"_**Draconian"**_

"Dridish/Japanese"

**Signs/Notes**

#Telepathy#

Point of View

**Change of Scenes**

Chapter One: Za Bachi no Kumo – The Curse of the Spider.

Normal

At the edge of a large cliff above the large river of the Underdark a large figure stands watching the magical waves hit the walls of stone and granite which stopped its journey. The figure sighed and looked at the strange water as it swirled, twisted and flowed like the chaotic energy in the chaos realm, beautiful but deadly. The figure gave of a low chuckle and then looked up at the darkness which had been its sky since it came to this hell hole. The figure then spoke to itself with a strong, male, voice. "How long has it been since I arrived to this world? Let's see 100, 200, 300, 400, 500, 600, 700, 800, 900, and by taking of a few months I can say that I have been here for… 900 and 86 years since last week."

The male who was the figure chuckled as he looked back at the river and spoke softly. "For so long have I been here on this forsaken island with no one to talk to. And all because of that selfish bitch who wanted me as her servant." The figure gave of a growl and then fired ten basketball sized energy balls which hit the sea and exploded like small hydrogen bombs sending tons of water into the air. The man growled and suddenly rose three feet up into the air as eight long legs rose below him and carried him up.

The man or whatever he was began to wander through the spring covered island as he thought about how he had arrived to this cursed island so long ago. It had been a long time since he had eaten healthy food and it had been even longer since he had fought a worthy opponent. But he had never forgotten the one thing that he hadn't heard since he had arrived to this island the name he had been called by in his youth, Ranma Saotome. But he had put that name behind him a long time ago to continue with his life and now he calls himself now Rankumo no Yattsusenshikyo, the Wild Spider of Eight Thousand Deaths. Rankumo's once blue eyes, now red, glowed as he remembered how he came to be trapped on this cursed island.

(Ranma will be called Rankumo for the entire story, except in flashbacks.)

**Flashback, Tokyo, Nerima, 986 Years Ago**

17 years old Ranma Saotome was sitting at the roof of his so called home as he watched the stars wondering what he could do to make the torture that was his life stop. It had been getting worse and worse since the wedding disaster and Ranma didn't know what to do about it. The young man sighed and watched the night sky and wondered why he couldn't make everything work out.

But he was brought out of his thoughts when he felt a large aura, but not as large as Saffron's, suddenly appear out of nowhere behind him. The young man jumped up and twisted himself in mid air so he could see what was behind him as he landed. And what he saw was the dark skinned drow who was Lolth, the spider goddess of the drows. He felt the corruptive aura of the dark skinned lady and fell immediately into an almost invincible stance only the tension of his muscles spoke of it.

The spider goddess smirked at him and spoke with a voice which practically screamed 'I am a backstabbing bitch don't trust me'. "Ah at last we meet young Saotome. I have wanted to meet you for a long time now." Her smirk grew and Ranma noticed that her red eyes were dancing with insanity. "Yes for a long time."

Ranma raised his right hand and created a ball of cold emotionless ki, which he had learned to use a while back, and held it ready at any sign of attack. The goddess was slightly taken aback by the white light from the ki ball which began to burn her skin. She was the drowish goddess of evil and corruption for a reason. After she had created a shield against the powerful light Lolth gave the martial artist a glare before she spoke. "I am Lolth the Goddess of Corruption and Spiders and I have come with a proposal mortal."

Ranma simply stood there with an emotionless look on his face, his ki ball growing slowly. Lolth gritted her teeth she hadn't been prepared for the boy's coolness which could give Shiva, the goddess of ice, a cold burn. She recovered her wits and spoke again, a bit harder this time. "I want you to become my servant and avatar."

Then something happened she hadn't been prepared for Ranma sent his ki ball into her a second after she finished speaking blasting her through twenty buildings. The painful trip didn't end before the ki ball exploded in a flash of pure light, giving Lolth a nasty 'ki' burn. The goddess rose from the rubble cursing the martial artist whom had sent her flying. But she had no time to recover before a well aimed kick out of nowhere sent her flying through three more houses.

The goddess then had, had enough and fought back. The battle had raged on for five hours straight and neither of the two had become tired and Ranma hadn't lost his coolness yet. It was then that Lolth did her last mistake. She cast an advance spell, even for a goddess, which would turn Ranma into the form of one of her servants. The spell had been to fast for Ranma to dodge so he was hit with full force and screamed in pain as his form began to deform into something large. But Lolth hadn't had time to gloat at her so called victory as Ranma rushed toward her. This time he had no coolness instead he was snarling and drooling like a crazy dog. His mind was blinded of rage and pain by the spell and had made him subconsciously entered the neko-ken to finish of the one who was tormenting him.

The end had come quick and soundless as the still evolving Ranma cleaved Lolth in half with a burning white ki claw, sending the goddess back to her realm forever. The evolving Ranma roared in pain as his lower body grew and twisted into the body of a giant black widow while his upper body became a black skinned drow with red eyes. The newly formed drider fell to the ground and had one last look on his world before a wormhole appeared out of nowhere and sent him away, forever.

**End of Flashback**

Rankumo sighed as he came back from the memory it had been so long since he had been turned into a drider or kumojin as he called it yes so long it had been. The kumojin sighed again as he climbed down the hole he had made into his lair and looked around his only room. It wasn't much just an empty cavern filled with bookshelf of the previous owner, a wizard, some furniture, some carpets and a magical fireplace which would heat up the cavern for eternity.

The kumojin chuckled before he took a large black book from a bookshelf and then sat down on the carpet. He had been lucky to find the lair of a wizard who traveled through dimensions and had some books which was in Japanese and English. He took out a snake shaped pipe, filled it with some weeds, lit it and then took a drain of it and gave of a low sigh, making a small cloud of smoke rose from his mouth.

He had picked up smoking 500 years ago because he liked at the way it helped him to calm down. But he didn't use any dangerous weeds he used a weed called Angel's Feather which healed him instead of slowly poisoning him so he had not to worry about getting lung cancer.

The kumojin read the book and tried to learn the spells he didn't know or see if he could improve them. He cast the spells with a perfection only the most experienced of wizards could achieve. His spells hit the walls of the cavern and was absorbed into them, the cavern was magical enchanted to absorb spells. Rankumo was then suddenly brought out from his reading and casting when some dirt fell down the hole in the ceiling and hit his carpet.

The drider returned the book to its place on the bookshelf and rose from the carpet and twisted his right hand and then black and red colored full-plate armor appeared on him with a flash of light and his hair was covered with a black and red colored helmet. (It's the same kind of helmet that the Drider Chieftains has on their heads.) The kumojin then took out a pair of gauntlets from his sub-dimensional pocket and pulled them on. The gauntlets was both made out of Rankumo's own silk mixed with some melted mithrill, adamant and some magical components into them.

The right gauntlet was covered with plates and had five spikes at the knuckles. It had an aura of holy energy covering it, and it was also covered in green and grey flames and it also had magical acid enchanted on it. Rankumo had named it Hebikiba (Snake Fang). The left gauntlet was only made of leather made from spider silk with two long blades on it (Picture a gauntlet made of leather with two kunai blades on it.). It was covered with an aura of dark energy, and had an aura of magical cold around it and sparks of lightning flew over it as Rankumo clenched his hand. Ranma had given it the name Banjinsuto-mu (Savage Storm).

The drider cast a spell which covered his cavern in darkness, but he could see fine inside it because of his enchanted vision. He then placed himself under the hole and cast two small protection spells, one which would protect him from arrows and one which would protect him from spells. The kumojin then got into place and placed himself on his back and opened his leg like a large trap and waited.

**Meanwhile Above the Hole**

Group of 5 Rebel Drows

The drow wizard looked down into the hole which they had discovered while exploring the spring covered island which the boatman had taken them to. The boatman had told them that a being of supreme power lives on the island and that he wouldn't want to get to close to it. This had surprised the group since they had never heard the boatman speak of something which he feared to get to close to and that meant that this being was very powerful and most likely very dangerous.

"_Thylmer can you see anything down there?"_ The wizard turned toward the drow warrior who had spoken and responded softly. _"No Walt I can't see a thing down there it's like the shadows are swallowing all the lights. Do you see anything Lantana?"_

The female drow ranger he had spoken to shook her head in 'no' and spoke. _"No I can't see a thing."_

The drow priestess spoke up. _"Well I think we should get down, we can't just stand here all day. What do you think Fauler?"_ She turned toward the male drow paladin she had spoken toward.

The paladin sighed and spoke. _"Well Aithana I think we should get this down with so we can return home."_ He then began to climb down the hole with the help of a rope he had tied to a large rock. The others followed him down into the darkness.

As they all where on the ground they couldn't see anything the cavern was like a void of darkness. Thylmer cast a Light spell which didn't help since the light only lit up their bodies but not the cavern around them, it was like they where the only things that could reflect light. It was then they saw something around them. It was eight long things that looked like spikes. Aithana reached for one of them and just as she was about to touch it Walt shouted as he saw how the strange spikes was connected around them. _"DON'T TOUCH IT AITHANA! IT'S A TRAP!"_

But it was too late, Aithana touched the strange spike and the eight spikes suddenly twisted together and before the five of them knew what happened they where all captured into cocoons of web. The group tried to get free but then they became still as they saw a large figure rose from the darkness below them and the darkness itself disappeared revealing a cavern filled with books, some furniture, some carpets and a large fireplace. The figure slowly became visible and the two females of the group screamed as they saw the tall drider before them. The drider simply looked at them and spoke in a very strange tongue they had never heard before. _"Dochirasama?"_

It sounded like a question and as the unselfish girl she was, which is very rare for a drow, Aithana tried to speak to the drider. _"What did you say?"_ The drider looked at her and then walked to a bookshelf and took down a book with the title 'Spells of Tongues'. The drider then read a few spells from the book's pages before he closed the book and returned it to its place and then spoke flawless drowish. _"I asked 'Who are you?'"_

The group was shocked by the magical talent of the drider. Nut Thylmer was not shocked no he was 'terrified'. He was the only one who could sense the drider's total strength, both magical and natural, and by the gods it was not something he was prepared for. The amount of power that this drider was wielding was unnatural, it was even stronger then the archdevil which the Valsharess had captured. And as the biggest coward of the group Walt began to babble about how they had come to look for a powerful being that may be able to help them against the Valsharess and their people's slavery.

The drider then asked something else which surprised them. _"You don't seem so shocked by my appearance so I will ask you this only once, is there others like me in this world?"_ And Walt spilled the beans again and told the drider everything about how the driders came to be and what their status was to the drows.

Walt then gained enough wits to ask a question. _"Will you help us?"_

The drider simply starred at him before he chuckled and spoke. _"Terribly sorry young ones but I won't help you."_ The drows' could understand the drider it was their kind which had turned him into what he was. It was then that the drider spoke something that surprised them very much. _"But… if you can help me get to the surface I will give you an army of golems and maybe even an army of driders."_ The drider magically took away his armor and helmet and then looked at the group, his red eyes glowing softly, as he spoke. _"My name is Rankumo no Yattsusenshikyo or in your tongue the Wild Spider of Eight Thousand Deaths. And if you help me regain my freedom from this hellhole I will help you in return."_ The drider then cut them all down and spoke. _"Do we have a deal?"_

Thylmer rose from the ground and dusted the dust from his robes before he replied. _"We have a deal Rankumo."_ He then offered his hand and the drider responded by taking it and shake it slowly.

Rankumo then rose and slammed his hands together and the whole cavern was absorbed into a backpack. The drider then took the backpack and placed it on the part of his spider body where his legs were connected. He then turned toward the group and the group could almost see the happiness in his eyes glow as he spoke. _"I am finally going to get off this cursed island."_

**Three Months Later at the Surface**

Rankumo

I slammed my hand through the plates that was the last thing that held me in the darkness. I almost cried in joy as I finally saw my first sight of sunlight in over 900 years, it was so beautiful there wasn't enough words to say that could describe my happiness. I slowly climbed up from the well, which was under an Inn which was owned by a human named Durnan, he was a well known legend in the Undermountain as the only hero to ever return from the cursed maze alive. I almost laughed in glee, that old wizard hadn't even been a challenge I had just cast a simple combination of a weak Confusion and a strong Sleep spell, this had made him fall asleep in an instance and he was going to be sleeping for a long time.

I slowly rose up from the well and repaired the plates I had destroyed and then slowly I climbed up the wall until I reached the end. I crawled through the tight crack and smiled as I noticed that I was in a real well this time. I climbed up the well and came out and saw that I was right next to the Inn the passage to Undermountain was. I laughed good heartily and smiled as I felt the warmth of the sun for the first time for 900 years.

I raised my arms and praised the sun light for still giving me warmth after 900 years in a dark underworld and a lone tear tricked down my check. But I had no time for getting emotional soon someone would come to get water and I didn't want to cause panic in the city. So I jumped up onto a roof and began to jump from roof to roof and out from the city and when I was out I began to wander toward the east.

**Ten Years Later, Neverwinter Woods**

Normal

It was night in Neverwinter Woods and Rankumo was sitting next to a campfire drinking a cop of tea while he relaxed for the first time in weeks. The locals had been trying to kill him at a daily basic and it was getting really annoying. The kumojin sighed and took another sip from his tea as he tried to relax in the warmth of his campfire. He then heard a sound in the night and turned his head toward the sound. What happened next surprised him, out from the thick wood three figures dropped to the ground next to his campfire.

The kumojin rose and used his legs to turn the figures on their backs and blinked in surprise at what he saw. There laid an elven lady dressed in a nice blue wizard robe which seemed to glow in her right hand was a staff with a claw on the top with a energy globe between it's claws. She had green hair and a slightly brown skin proving that she was a wood elf. The other tow figures were also interesting.

One of them was a half-orc dressed in white full-plate armor with a large double axe hanging on his back, his skin was blue and his hair was dark green. The other was a human dressed in the clothes of a bard with a flute hanging on his belt and a long sword was hanging on his back. The human was most interesting of the tree he had had dark green hair which was held back by a red bandana, he had dark skin and a pair of green colored dragon wings was sticking out from his back.

Rankumo placed them next to his fire and removed their weapons and the half orc's armor and placed the items next to a tree. He then placed some blankets over them and placed some pillows under their heads before he went back to his spot and continued to drink his tea in peace. It was going to be an interesting day tomorrow.

**The Next Day, 10:00 on the Morning**

Rankumo was meditating next to a pond, dressed in a white long sleeved shirt with a Chinese dragon around then neck and a spider on the back, when one of his quests woke up from their sleep. The half-orc rose slowly up and rubbed his head growling something about lousy gnome hammering his head. The kumojin rose from his meditation and turned toward the half-orc and spoke in common. "So you have woken up half-orc."

The half-orc looked at Rankumo and his eyes widen at the sight and he tried to draw his axe to discover that it wasn't there and that his armor wasn't there either. He sweated as he noticed his own and his friends' items lying next to a tree and knew that he was defenseless and didn't stand a chance against the drider. The others had awakened by that time and both reacted the same way as the half-orc. The witch was about to cast a spell when the drider a strange spell which drained her of her magical energy. The three rose to fight with their bare hands when they suddenly were paralyzed by another spell from the kumojin.

Rankumo lowered the hand which he had cast the spell with and spoke again. "Relax you were all very tired when you tumbled into my camp last night. And do not worry about me killing you with my poison I am not like the rest of my kind." The drider then gave them a glare that almost burned their eyes. "And do not even think that I am a filthy slave of Lolth, that bitch is nothing but bullshit in my opinion."

The drider then went to his backpack and began to pack his things as his legs gathered the blankets and the pillows the three had borrowed. He then closed the large backpack and placed it on his lower body and tied the six straps around it so the backpack wouldn't fall off. He then turned toward the paralyzed group and snapped his finger and their items returned to them and they where released from the paralyzing spell. The kumojin then spoke as he summoned full plate armor out of nowhere onto his body. "I will leave you now young ones and I hope that you will get out from this forest without any critical wounds." The drider then wandered of toward the west and left the very confused group for themselves.

**The Next Day**

Rankumo snarled as he blocked another club strike from the hill giant he was fighting against with Hebikiba and punched through its chest like it was paper with Banjinsuto-mu while he thought. /Man this is just my luck./ The drider had unfortunately walked right into the campsite of a group of giants who were planning to raid some villages. He hadn't noticed them because he had been thinking about a theory about mixing mana with ki to create stronger and maybe safer spells and attacks.

Rankumo severed off the last giant's head with a quick sweep with Banjinsuto-mu and looted the bodies of their items; it was not like they needed them anyway and they probably stole it anyway so it was free dibs. After collecting everything Rankumo raised spears of stone from the earth and then placed the heads of the giants on them and placed a note on the leader head's forehead. He then placed the bodies in a pile and burned them with a Combust spell. The kumojin then walked away and let the road before him lead him toward his unknown destination.

**A Week Later, Neverwinter's Gates**

Rankumo

I chuckled as I hide inside the thick branches of a large oak next to the large gate of the famous city Neverwinter. The guards were jokes and I won't say a thing about their superiors. I may not be welcome into the city my true form but what if I had a disguise? I am far larger then any half-orc so it was really hard to find anything that would fit me. But I have an almost endless supply of silk like web in my behind so just add a little magic and voila we got a winner.

I have made a black cloak that will polymorph myself into a pure drow and this spell will never disappear because of the dragon blood I have added to the material. It's good to know that I won't have to worry that the spell will suddenly disappear leaving me in my true form, it would cause a lot of trouble.

I put on the cloak and almost fell off the tree as I gained normal legs after a looooong time. I could hardly stand and when I tried to walk it was like my balance was jelly. I had to climb down and relearn how to walk with human legs. It took a while but I was successful and could now walk normally.

I walked toward the gate and used the umisenken to sneak past the guards, even thought it wasn't necessary but I didn't want trouble with the local military. I jumped up onto the gate and like the spider creature I was I used my hands to get a holding and crawled over the gate and jumped down on the other side. (Think about the scene where Spiderman/Peter Parker first discovered his powers and decided to climb on a wall. Rankumo did that but he's dressed in a black cloak so he would look like a shadow moving on a wall if he wasn't in the umisenken.)

I landed silently and sneaked past the last guards and then wandered into an alley and dropped the umisenken. I then wandered until I found a large bulletin board with the daily news. I read everything and knew that I was fated to be here. There was a plague in the city which couldn't be cured and Lord Nasher had sent orders to search for heroes who would enter the Neverwinter Academy to train so that they can find a cure. I knew that I was meant to be here when I read this, nothing in my life happened by coincidence, this I have learnt from the experiences in my own world and my maturing in this world.

I slowly began to crawl through the streets toward the Academy. It didn't take long before I stood in front of the Academy I opened the gates and entered the large building. When I entered I saw the large crowd of adventurers which was going to enter the Academy to gain glory. I sighed sadly as I watched them talk, joke, argue and laugh together I have to admit that I miss doing such things. But I know that no one will accept me for what I am they will not even bother to see who I am. I watched the crowd and examined them some of them are young while some are mature while some few are old. I could only give of a sad sigh as I walked through the crowd and looked at the reception where an old man was writing down names and other information.

I gave of another sigh and walked up to the reception and waited for the man to finish. The man put away his quill and then saw me and tried to look into the shadows of my cloak and hood, but I think he didn't saw anything since his eyes were confused. He then took the quill and asked me. "What's your name sir?"

I thought about it and almost laughed, I had let go of my birth name and had given myself a new one so I guess it's just to stick with I got. "My name is Rankumo no Yattsusenshikyo." The old man blinked a few times and looked very confused. I sighed and took out a note from my cloak with my name written on it and handed it to the old man. The man wrote of my name and then asked. "What's your class?"

I thought about it and found myself counting on my fingers as I spoke. "Fighter, Ranger, Arcane Ranger, Wizard, Sorcerer, Bard, Weapon Master, Rogue, Shadowdancer, Pale Master, Druid, Shifter, Paladin, Champion of Hlal, Champion of Kami-sama, Martial Artist and Monk." The old man stared at me as if I was crazy before he shakes his head and writes down everything I said.

He then looks up again and asks. "What's your Alignment?"

I simply said. "Chaotic Neutral." The old man nodded and wrote it down. He then looked up again and asked.

"What's your race?" I became silent, this was the question I had dreaded for and I knew I had to answer. So I just sighed and spoke.

"Drider." The old man dropped his quill in surprise and starred at me in pure shock. I just rolled my eyes and spoke. "Why do you think I wear this polymorph enchanted cloak?" The old man recovered and wrote down my race before he asked, what I hoped would be the last question.

"Which deity do you follow?" I just raised my eyebrow at the old man and spoke.

"I said I was a Champion of Hlal and a Champion of Kami-sama. I follow Kami-sama and Hlal in different opinions and ways." The old man stared at me before he asked.

"Who's Kami-sama?" I chuckled and took out a ring which practically glowed with divine magic. I held it up and the pure light from the ring blinded everybody in the hall for a short moment before their eyes adapted to the light. I then spoke softly as I held the ring. "This ring was given to me by Kami-sama, the God Lord, and Hlal, the Dragon God of Bards, a long time ago. I have been following them in different ways ever since." I then put away the ring and the old man was so shocked he didn't even notice himself writing down my two lords' names.

I then walked toward a chair when suddenly something rather buxom walked right into me and fell backwards. I looked down and saw a female elf with long fire red hair which is in a ponytail, two eyes of amber, two red dragon wings, a red dragon tail and a VERY impressive figure (Two letters: DD.), she was more beautiful then Urd, Bellandy, Aphrodite and Mara from OMG together. (Yes he has read the manga.) She's dressed in a tight red shirt, a pair of tight black shorts. (Think Tomb Raider.) She also had a pair of red high-heeled boots, the heels was sharp spikes.

The beautiful lady stood up and crossed her arms around her breasts and glared at me and spoke angrily. "Watch where you go next time you jerk." I simply looked at her and spoke softly, but hard.

"I should tell you that to you lady, it wasn't I who suddenly walked right into you it was you who walked into me." I then crossed my arms and glared back, my helmet is currently on so my eyes' glow isn't as bright. The adventures around us slowly backed away leaving us glaring at each other.

The dragon lady fumed and snarled at me with a harsh voice. "I think you should apologies creep, that's not the way to talk to a lady."

I simply snorted before I spoke back this time my voice was cold and hard. "And is the way you're talking to me a way for a lady to talk to a man?" I was getting really annoyed by this insulting woman.

The dragoness simply snorted and spoke. "Humph! You're nothing but a boy and that's different from a man." I stared at her, I simply stared at her, then I chuckled, then I laughed and finally I fell into full-blown laughter. The dragon lady growled at me and stomped with her left foot as she shouted at me.

"STOP LAUGHING AT ME YOU INSULTING BOY!" I calmed down slowly before I spoke softly.

"Hehehe you have no idea of what I am young one." This caught everybody's attention, am I not I popular? I grabbed a hold of my cloak and then with a soft swish pulled it off me and my true form grew out from the polymorph.

The dragoness simply stared at me with a very suspicious look, but I could tell she was surprised, as I held my cloak in front of her with my arms and spoke. "I am Rankumo no Yattsusenshikyo my race is known as drider but I call us kumojin, spider people, I am known as the Wild Spider of Eight Thousand Deaths, I am 1013 years old and I have come to Neverwinter to cure the Wailing Death."

I then rose and I noticed that I was about two feet taller then the dragon lady, who was about 7 feet tall. I then looked toward the crowd and saw their disbelief, shock, surprise, fear, confusion and distrust. I just sighed and pulled on the cloak again and sat down on a bench waiting for the announcement, this was going to be a very interesting adventure.

To Be Continued…

A/N: I hope you liked it, it was hard to write without any help but I think I did a good job and I will shorted the quest so it will not be like the quest in Neverwinter Nights, it will be shorter and it will have some major and minor changes. I hope you will review, but flames will be used to keep myself warm. And I want to thank Ormik for pointing out a fault in the beginning of the story.


End file.
